


21B

by Profilore



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, F/F, F/M, Love, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profilore/pseuds/Profilore
Summary: The whole Bunker was cheering.The crazy, unexpected finale to the climactic battle against the last unit presiding over the machine network that occurred just a handful of hours before, has uprooted everyone.Even so, it wasn’t the destruction of codename “Eve” that disturbed her thoughts as she sat at her table, trying (and failing) to concentrate on her analysis.
Relationships: 2B/9S (NieR: Automata), mentioned, others
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	21B

The whole Bunker was cheering.

The crazy, unexpected finale to the climactic battle against the last unit presiding over the machine network that occurred just a handful of hours before, has uprooted everyone. All the combat models, returned safely from the surface in the aftermath, were celebrating, and rather loudly at that. Most of them hadn’t even reached land by the time the fight was over, but it was still their battle. It was still their success. It was a shared, all-encompassing victory.

The Operators, however, didn’t have that luxury. There was so much combat data to process, so much predictive analysis to make, that none of them have left their workstations yet. Still, even here on the analysis floor, the air was almost vibrating with excitement.

To end the machine wars, once and for all… Was it even conceivable, such a possibility? It’s been their existence for so long… In fact, it was their whole purpose. In all honesty, 21O struggled to comprehend the concept in it’s full scope.

Even so, it wasn’t the destruction of codename “Eve” that disturbed her thoughts as she sat at her table, trying (and failing) to concentrate on her analysis. It was a directive with a level 6 confidentiality mark, sitting so inconspicuously in her mailbox, amidst a hundred other work-related emails. So inconspicuous it was, that she hasn’t even noticed it for the first few hours, and only read it a few minutes ago, while taking a short break.

The contents of it… well, they were thought provoking. Worrying. Terrifying, in a way.

How do you even start to allow yourself to hope, after what seemed like an endless spiral of disappointments and losses? How do you… She had no words for them, really, all the strange and awe-inspiring things happening all at once in her frozen heart. It’s been so long since she allowed herself such risky, frivolous emotions… But there was no stopping them now. A new hope was breaking all the barriers and tearing away all her defenses. It was not unlike a bolt of lightning striking a snow-covered peak. All she could do was wait for the avalanche to swallow her whole.

“21O! Are you ok? You’ve been looking at this page for a while…”

She startled, badly, and scrambled to recover her composure. 6O, who came up from behind her chair, was looking right at her, and even though the usual operator’s veil still covered her face, the shining in her eyes was giving away her overwhelming excitement.

Not that an exited 6O was all that unusual a sight, mind. The girl had no sense of propriety.

“I’m perfectly fine. Just a little… distracted, is all. So, what is it?”

“Oh, relax already. I know you’re busy, I’ll leave you in peace in a second. I just wanted to ask…” – she quieted, and looked nervously around, as if afraid to be overheard. 21O’s chest constricted as she realized where the conversation was going.

“Yes. I received the updated directive as well. However, it is not recommended to speak about such things, even if we’re authorized.”

“I know! I know. Sheesh. I’m not that stupid, sister. I’ve worked with 2B for how long? Three years? I know how to… Anyway.”

She turned abruptly, landed her behind right on 21O’s table, and leaned even closer to speak right in her ear. The sudden invasion of her personal space was unwelcome, but she endured.

“I’m just so… What do you think will happen now? I mean, they’ve been dancing around each other for aaageees. I bet 9S will make a move soon!”

She rolled her eyes. Of course. Of course, that’s what 6O wanted to talk about.

“I don’t bet on my units. And for goodness’ sake, what makes you think I want to gossip in the first place?”

6O’s eyes narrowed in a playful manner. She leaned even closer, conspiratorial, and whispered, “Not gossiping. I just thought, well, you’ve been pretty protective of him lately… What are you gonna do, if they start dating?”

21O felt her eyes grow wide, as she stared back at the insolent operator and realized the insinuation.

“Shut up!”

“But I’m right, aren’t I? 2B told me about that data-retrieval you asked them to do. I mean, she didn’t call me about it or anything, but I just so happened to make scheduled contact as they were working, and…”

“You… You… Urgh! This is none of your business!” She hissed, as quietly as she could, through clenched teeth. Her black box was pulse rate was rising rapidly, and had she had the unnecessary social functions turned on, she knew she’d be blushing.

“Come on, I don’t judge. I’m protective of 2B too. You care about him, and it’s ok, you know. To care.”

“I…”

“It’s just that…” – suddenly 6O grew serous, and her gaze bored into 21O with a focus she’s rarely seen in the cheerful, laid back operator. – “I just want her to be happy. And I know that 9S… He makes her happy, in a way that I…”

Oh.

A charged silence fell, and 21O felt, for once, compelled to break it.

“I… I know.”

They all had their masks to wear, after all. Such was the duty of a YoRHa Operator. That… that she could understand.

“Well, I guess I’m wasting your time, huh? I mean, what I wanted to hear… I don’t even know, really. I’ll just…” – 6O looked away, standing, and made to leave, but then she froze in place, in apparent shock. It took 21O a few second to realize what stopped her. Her hand was clenched around the other girl’s wrist, holding her back.

“I… I… You don’t have to worry”, - she finally mumbled in the direction of her desk. The arm in her gentle grip was shaking, but she did not turn to look.

“Oh… Oh, I see…” – 6O whispered back, and even in this near-silent exhale, her heartbreak was ringing clearly.

“I’m… I’m sorry…” - 21O whispered back, and it sounded stupid even in her head. What was she apologizing for? It wasn’t as if any of it was under her control, was it, what kind of hidden affection she harbored for her unit? It wasn’t any of 6O’s business, either. Still, she felt an inexplicable sense of… guilt, as if she’d carelessly thrown away a treasure that mean the whole world to another, and there was no turning back.

Perhaps she was merely regretful for the loss of a possible understanding. A connection.

“I’m sorry. I should not be so short. Please, do not take it to heart”, - she continued, finally turning around to search for 6O’s eyes. But the girl was still frozen, her face hidden in shadow. –“Please, feel free to come talk to me if you… if you have need. After all, if all goes well, we’ll probably have to interact of a more frequent basis. It only makes sense to build a better rapport, if that’s the case…”

6O’s shoulders heaved in a great inhale, and she turned in place, her eyes wide.

“R-right! You’re right! Oh, I really hope we can get to know each other better. Thank you, 21O…” – She was almost shouting, and the shaking in her voice made it grating on the ear. 21O didn’t let it show, however.

“No need for thanks. Like I said, it only makes sense…”

“I should go. I still have a ton of work to do, and I know I’m distracting you from your duties as well… There’s just one more thing. I was hoping that you’d let me know when 9S has to deploy, just so I know what to tell 2B.”

“Yes, yes, of course. No reason not to. They are still part of the same squad, and I doubt that’ll change any time soon, with all their successes…”

She waved back at 6O, as the other girl walked away, a new spring in her step. As she watched her head for the stairs, the girl twirled in place, giggling, and hugged 17O from behind, startling a squeak out of her.

Oooohhh boy. What has she just gotten herself into? Sighing, she returned to work, but her mind still refused to focus. 

Still, it would certainly be nice, to have someone to talk to about… all this, really. Secretly, she’s like the other girl from the beginning. She had her annoying moments, but then, so did the rest of them. And there was a quiet strength there that she hadn’t really understood the source of… until today.

And thinking about 6O, she suddenly realized something else entirely. That fear she felt just now, the fear of a lost opportunity, of failure, was… familiar. She has already been feeling it, even before the girl came over. It was, however, not so easy to relieve.

Words were useful in many ways, sure, but words won’t shield a unit from enemy fire. They won’t cover his back in an ambush. She thought frantically for a minute, going over all the combat data she’s been analyzing in her head. What was she missing? How can she make it useful? How can she make sure that…

The combat data.

Combat.

Enemy fire.

…

Yes. She knew what to do, now. It was so clear in her mind.

She got up from her workplace and walked briskly up the stairs, onto the elevator. Her black box pulsed fast, but steady, in her chest.

“Commander?”

“Yes?”

“I have a request.”

“It is unlike you to be so reluctant, operator. What is it?”

Tears mixed with artificial blood running down her face, but it wasn’t the taste of blood she felt so bitterly in her mouth.

It was regret.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, i was trying to concentrate on my other works, and i thought about how poor 21O nust have felt with so much on her mind and... well.
> 
> Please, let me know what you think.


End file.
